


Foreman

by FuryNZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Construction Worker AU, M/M, Not Related, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryNZ/pseuds/FuryNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's first week at his new construction job is dismal.  He doesn't think his new supervisor, Kili, wants him on the team.  But when they run into each other after the last shift, Kili shows Fili his true intentions and makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreman

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both [TheGreenSorceress](http://thegreensorceress.tumblr.com/) and [TheCopperRiver](http://thecopperriver.tumblr.com/) for reading through this for me and helping me make it better! You're both fantastic.

The sun dips below the horizon as Fili sits in the bus shelter, looking down with a sigh to find the next bus is over half an hour away. He digs through his bag for his water bottle. It’s finally Friday evening, and he’s grateful. His first week finished at his new construction job, and he isn’t sure it went well. He’d been introduced to his new supervisor, an attractive brunet named Kili Bowen with a beautiful smile that he seemed to wear frequently. That had excited him; he hoped that if nothing more he could befriend his new boss, even if his deeper desires were taken no further.

On the first day Kili instructed him to get stuck into learning the ropes with an experienced laborer, and a nice fellow named Bofur led him around. Soon however, he found every time he attempted to do anything, Kili was pulling him aside and taking his place. He felt useless, and he was certain somehow he’d upset his new boss, but not sure what he’d done. 

On the second day he tried harder; asking to be taught how to use some of the equipment, and trying to help with more difficult tasks. Despite his intentions, it only grew worse. Again, Kili would run over and push him aside, giving him a dark look before doing the task for Fili.

By Wednesday he decided to take a step back in an attempt not to upset Kili in any way. He only did what Bofur told him, and didn’t make any efforts to help or learn anything. Fili would look up to see if Kili had noticed his new work method, and often found the brunet staring back at him but offering no hint of emotion. He ignored him for some time; but when he looked over Kili was busy chatting away to a woman behind the controls of a digger, laughing as she laughed back. That beautiful grin was there, directed away from him. He sighed.

Come Thursday he adopted the same technique; do as little as possible and try to ignore his attractive boss. Said technique became very difficult when he noticed Kili step outside the perimeter fence, strip off his vest and shirt, then stretch in the sun, sweat glistening across his back. Even worse, Kili turned and made eye contact with him. Fili nearly walked into a wall and when he looked back the brunet was clothed again, chatting to another worker. Fili attempted to avoid eye contact for the rest of the day. 

By Friday he was physically and emotionally exhausted by this game. He didn’t care so much about Kili liking him anymore; he only wanted his new boss to tolerate him and treat him the same as everybody else. He was beginning to consider asking for another placement within the company. He worked with Bofur again, doing his normal tasks and still found that Kili insisted on stepping in and taking his place. He sighed and then made himself useful filling in dirt over a trench, and stayed busy there until the end of the day. 

His first week over, and he’s miserable. He doesn’t mind the work, tiring as it is, but he feels terrible about the situation with Kili. He can’t afford to give up his new job, and hopes it will either get better or that they will have work elsewhere. 

He’s caught in this melancholy when he perceives a car pulling up to the kerb.

“Hey,” the voice calls out. Alone in a dark area, he immediately tenses before looking up. He is surprised to see Kili sitting there, leaning across the seat to shout out his passenger window. 

Fili frowns and looks down; the last thing he wanted to do was speak to his new boss outside of work hours.

“Do you need a lift?” he calls again. 

He realizes it would be rude to not reply. “I’m fine,” he says. “Bus will be here eventually.”

“What part of town do you live in?”

“Frankton.”

Kili smiles, giving him that beautiful blinding grin that had, until this moment, been reserved for everybody but him. “I go right through there,” he says. “C’mon. I’ll drop you home. Much faster than the bus, mate.”

Fili sighs. It would be faster, and he is tired. “Yeah, okay.” He slowly stands, collecting his bag from the bench. He dumps it into the backseat before settling into the passenger’s seat, offering Kili a shy smile. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no worries,” Kili replies, turning back toward the road.

They drive in silence for a couple minutes before Kili speaks up. “So how did you find the first week of work?”

Without realizing it, Fili sighs.

Kili frowns. “Surely not that bad?”

“What?” 

“That was the saddest sigh I’ve ever heard mate.”

“Oh...no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Fili looks down, wishing he’d waited for the bus instead.

“Hey, is something wrong? The guys giving you too much hassle? They always do that with new guys, but if it’s too much I’ll tell them--”

“It’s not them.”

Kili pulls the car over into the shoulder and put it into park. “I don’t like to see my team upset. Please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s you,” Fili says, his voice a mere squeak, regretting the words as they roll out.

“Me?” Kili asks, surprised.

“I’m sorry.” Fili reaches for the door and beginning to climb out. “I’ll talk to Dwalin next week, maybe they can find a better team for me. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he opens the backdoor to grab his bag.

“No, Fili!” Kili jumps out of his car, racing around and closing the backdoor.

Fili takes a step back in surprise, holding up his hands defensively. “Please, let me have my bag and I’ll walk to the bus stop.”

“You can go if you like, but will you at least tell me why I bother you? And why you think I’m upset with you?” Kili’s eyes move to Fili’s hands he and frowns. “I promise I won’t hurt you, you don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“The way you treat me. The way you look at me,” Fili says, lowering his hands slowly. “You won’t let me near any of the dangerous equipment, you won’t let me help with the heavy lifting. You just pull me away, send me to get drinks for everyone, and give me this terrible look of...disgust? Yeah, it looks like disgust. You crack jokes with everybody else on the team, and you won’t even smile at me,” he continues sadly. “When you’re not disgusted with me, you’re just staring. I don’t know what I’ve done to earn such treatment, but it’s obviously an issue, so I’d rather go.”

Kili’s mouth drops open. “Is that how it’s come across?”

Fili just looks down at his feet again, trying to hide how upset he is.

“Hey,” Kili says again, his voice softer. He takes a few steps forward and sets his hands onto Fili’s upper arms.

Part of Fili feels near tears; the other part is relishing those strong hands touching him and wishing that the circumstances could have been different.

“Fili, look at me,” Kili insists, and Fili finally brings his eyes up. They begin to water with tears, and he’s ashamed of himself for feeling this emotional over a man he barely knows. Kili’s hands gently run down his arms and back up again, catching under his short sleeves. “Honestly, the fetching water and drinks and lunch thing is just what the new guy gets to do. But,” he takes a breath, “I admit I was reluctant to let you near the more dangerous situations.”

“Why?” Fili cries out, anger seeping into his demeanor. “You don’t think I can do it? Pick on the short, weak new guy? Yeah, I don’t have experience at this, and I’m not as strong as the others, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do it! You wouldn’t even let me try!”

Kili shakes his head sadly. “That’s not it at all,” he says. “I’m sure you could do it. It’s-- it’s just --”

“Just what?”

“I didn’t want to see you hurt yourself.”

Fili purses his lips, confused. “You look utterly disgusted with me everytime you pulled me away from something.”

Kili shakes his head with a weak smile. “Not disgusted with you. Disgusted by the thought of you being hurt or injured.”

“Somebody has to do the work. Why would you care more about me than anybody else? Privilege of being the new guy?”

“No,” Kili says, his voice soft. His face begins to go red. “I don’t want to see you hurt because...I’m attracted to you.”

Fili feels like he’s just been punched in the stomach, and he stares at Kili, mouth agape. The brunet’s shoulders have fallen, and he opens the car door and pulls out Fili’s bag. 

“I’ll understand if you still want to change to another crew,” he says. “But the offer for the ride home still exists, if you want it.”

Fili nods dumbly; it’s like all his dreams have come true, except he’s completely stuffed it up. Kili looks utterly deflated. With nothing else to lose, he speaks before he has a chance to talk himself out of it. “Okay. Ride home it is.”

Kili puts the bag back on the seat and walks around the car, seating himself as Fili does the same. “I didn’t mean to spring that on you like that,” he says. “It’s not something I usually share. I don’t know how most of the guys on the crew would react to finding out their boss is into men.”

“The way you were flirting with Tauriel...I thought you were together at first.”

Kili smiles softly. “Oh, no. Just good friends. She’s the best digger driver on the site and she doesn’t take any shit from the guys. She’s like a big sister to me. She’s got a boyfriend, and well... me, I’m not attracted to women. I don’t think it’d work out.”

Fili nods again and they continue towards his part of town; Kili asks for more directions and Fili obliges as they approach his apartment block.

“So, um, can you not tell the others?”

“Secret is safe with me,” Fili replies.

“Thanks. Which way?”

“A right here, it’s the little apartment block across from the park.”

They finish the ride in silence, Kili parking up on the shoulder by the apartments. 

Fili doesn’t jump to depart, but swallows and turns to Kili. “Would you like to come in for a hot drink?”

Kili flashes him a smile. “Yeah, I’d love to. I need to properly apologize for making your first week shit, don’t I?”

Fili jumps out, grabbing his bag and waiting for Kili to join him. They approach the small apartment block and the blond fishes out his keys, opening the door. He throws his bag onto the small sofa, then hastily removes it with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. It’s really the only place to sit. The place is so tiny,” he says.

Kili grins and takes a seat. “It’s cozy. I like it. Do you live with anybody?”

“Oh no,” Fili replies. “Not right now, anyway. My last two relationships ended up here with me, and that didn’t work out so well. I’m sure the place is cursed.”

“Last two?” Kili looks up, brows raised and hoping for more information.

“Yeah, last girlfriend moved out nearly 4 months ago,” Fili says, and Kili’s face falls quite noticeably. “She felt a little above staying in a place like this. And then I lost my job and she left.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Kili says with a frown. 

“And before her I had a boyfriend,” Fili says. “We moved in together. It was going well, but he decided to move to Spain for work. We decided being together was nice, but not worth continuing over the distance.”

“Boyfriend?” Kili can’t contain his smile, understanding but wanting verbal confirmation.

“Yeah,as long it can consent and hold a good conversation, I’m fairly open,” Fili laughs as he watches Kili’s expression change.

“That’s cool,” Kili says with a grin. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“I could tell. I’ll get the tea kettle on,” Fili says, walking through the open doorway into his kitchen but still only meters from Kili. “It’s so small, in any other house we’d still be in the same room.”

“I like it,” Kili laughs. “I won’t lose sight of you.”

Fili blushes and turns back to the kettle, filling it up and switching it on. “No, you won’t.” He looks into the cabinet. “Is tea okay? I don’t normally drink coffee, but I might have some--”

“No! No, tea is fine.”

Fili sets two tea bags into mugs then rests against the door frame.

“So you’re single then,” Kili continues. “Is that right?”

“Yeah. Very much so. You?”

Kili nods. “Yeah. Had a few relationships off and on. I don’t know what it is, but I just never feel content,” he admits. “That’s okay. I’m in no hurry. I’ll wait until I’m seventy-seven if I have to. It seems like there’s fewer options in the construction industry. The culture is too macho for anyone to be open about. Me included,” he sighs. “All my relationships began at a club.”

Fili hears the kettle stop boiling and turns back to the two cups of tea.

“Sugar or milk or hon--ow!”

Kili leaps up and rushes into the tiny kitchen, where Fili is holding a cloth to his hand, his face twisted in a grimace. “What happened? What’s wrong?” he asks, concerned.

“Stupid,” Fili mutters. “Just me being stupid. Turned to look at you while I was pouring the hot water. Managed to pour a little on my hand. It’s okay. Not bad, just stings for the moment.”

“Here,” Kili says, gently reaching for his wrist and pulling the towel off. The skin is bright red, but the patch is quite small. “Cool water,” he says. “It’ll help.” He pulls the blond over to the sink, turning on the faucet and carefully directing his hand into the water. Kili moves behind Fili, his body pressed against the smaller man’s back, holding him there.

Fili winces, but the skin immediately feels better. “It’ll be okay,” he says. “Don’t fuss over me.”

Kili laughs. “I’ve been fussing over you all week! Trying to keep you from getting hurt on site. And then this happens in your own home.”

Fili smiles then laughs. “It’s a bit silly, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kili says, taking a step back. “I’ll finish the tea, why don’t you sit down?”

The blond hums his agreement and plops down on one side of his old worn sofa; moments later Kili sits beside him, carefully holding out the second mug so Fili can grab it in his uninjured hand.

“Thanks. I invite you into my home for tea, and here you are making it for me. I’m a terrible host.”

“I don’t mind,” Kili smiles. “I’m just glad I get to spend some time away from the site with you.”

“I’m really glad you don’t hate me,” Fili laughs. “I was worried every day and every night when I came home. I’ve slept terribly all week.”

“I can’t believe I came across that way,” Kili says, looking down into his mug. “I must’ve seemed such as ass. I was trying really hard to get your attention, actually.”

“You were?”

“Yeah, I felt really foolish, but that’s why I took my shirt off that one day. I saw you look over, then Bifur interrupted, and one of the others began to laugh, so I put it back on. I guess I was trying to be one of those guys in the tv commercials, you know? Where all the women stop and ogle him? I was just hoping you’d be attracted to me. It was stupid, but I was feeling desperate.”

“I did see,” Fili smiles softly. “It was nice. I was trying not to be obvious, staring.”

“I’m such an idiot,” the brunet shakes his head. “At least I didn’t hound you with cheesy pick up lines. But you were just so sweet when we were introduced, and you smiled at me, and I was hoping, and thought maybe...” he trails off with a shrug.

Fili smiles; it’s evident Kili is trying really hard - too hard - to express his interest. It’s cute and flattering even he realizes, staring off at the wall as he thinks about all the little stares and moments where Kili stepped in to help him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t stay,” Kili says, standing. “You must be exhausted after your first week on the job.”

Fili jolts back to the present, standing to block his exit. “No! No, I mean yes, I am tired. But not so much that I want you to leave. I’d prefer you stay a little longer, if you want?”

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m really sweaty and stinky and I’ve probably just stunk up your couch--”

“I don’t care about the couch,” Fili says, walking a little closer. “It’s rather nice having somebody to talk to, actually.” He holds up his red hand. “And thank you for making me feel better. Surely that’s another cup of tea, or even dinner that I owe you?”

“This is really awkward to say,” Kili says with a blush, “but I’d like to make you feel far better.” He takes a tentative step closer until they’re nearly face to face. “I swear, I make more interesting conversation when I’m not flustered by a gorgeous guy standing in front of me.”

Fili blushes, then gently reaches out to touch Kili’s forearm; it’s covered in sweat and grime but his heart is racing and he doesn’t care. “We’ll work on the conversation.” 

“And I’m not usually this bold, but hey, I wasn’t in my past relationships and they failed. So I’m going to take a chance. Can I kiss you?”

Fili feels light-headed, and angry butterflies are zipping around his stomach. “Yeah,” he says simply, eager to feel those lips meet his.

Kili’s left arm slides around his waist to pull him near. Fili closes his eyes as the brunet’s lips move closer, and he moans in pleasure when they press softly against his own.

Kili draws back, looking for a reaction. “That was okay?”

Fili merely wraps his own hand around the back of Kili’s neck and pulls him in for another, this time parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Kili responds positively, and they hungrily explore each other’s mouths. Kili walks them backwards until he has Fili’s back nearly against the wall.

“My god,” Fili pulls back with a shuddering grin. “You’re good.”

“I can use my mouth in other ways,” Kili says, his eyes dipping down. “If you’ll let me?”

“I should probably shower first-”

“Why shower when we’re just going to get dirtier?”

Fili stares back for a moment, looking at eager brown eyes, then slowly grins. “Okay.” He reaches down, beginning to unbuckle his jeans.

“Can I?” Kili asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

Fili lifts his hands and nods. Kili drops down onto both knees with a grin, his hands coming up to finish undoing the belt. Slowly he unfastens the button, looking up to meet Fili’s eyes and smile, then back down to undo the zipper. He hooks his thumbs into belt loops and gently pulls the jeans down over Fili’s hips until they rest around his knees. Hands take their time coming back up, running across Fili’s thighs and up his sides to his hips. Fili moans breathily, enjoying the light touches across his skin.

Fingers slip into the top of his boxers and slowly pull; the brunet’s eyes feasting over every inch of bared flesh with small gasps of pleasure as he uncovers what he most desires. Fili shivers, fully exposed, but his stomach warm with anticipation.

“Gorgeous,” the brunet mutters, then closes his mouth around the head of Fili’s cock with no warning.

Fili closes his eyes and drops his head back against the wall with a gasp. His hands tighten into fists, uncertain where to rest. The warm moist heat slides further down his member, and he can’t help but moan again.

He’s confused and a little horrified when Kili pops off; he’d only just begun.

“Can I touch you elsewhere?” Kili asks. “Please?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fili answers, almost too quickly. “This is nice. Touch me everywhere,” he replies breathlessly, just wanting Kili to continue in some fashion. 

Encouraged, Kili takes his own fingers into his mouth, carefully sucking down the length of each one, then wraps his mouth back around Fili’s throbbing cock and brings his hands up; one strokes the base of Fili’s shaft. 

“Oh god that’s so good,” Fili moans. “You’re wonderful.” He nearly jumps in surprise when the brunet’s other hand dances along his backside, a finger tracing along his ass. It moves down, pressing carefully in between in his cheeks before resting at his entrance, gently rubbing back and forth across it.

Fili realizes he’s panting heavily. He needs Kili inside him, wants him desperately but his finger only teases. Back and forth, then circling around his opening. He falls back onto the flats of his feet when it moves away, unaware until that moment he’d risen onto his toes. The finger begins to breach the ring of muscle, and Fili lifts his fist up, biting down on the first knuckle, trying to stay quiet. Kili’s finger pushes in even further, and he moans, trying to muffle the sound with his own hand. 

He feels the hand release his cock and Kili pops off with a wet slurp. 

“Hey, don’t do that,” the brunet says. “Please, bring your hands down, I want to hear you.”

“But the neighbors-”

“Know what sex sounds like, and that a grown man is entitled to have a good time now and then,” he says. “Please, let me hear you.”

Fili flattens his palms against the wall and Kili’s finger presses deep inside. 

“Oh god,” Fili moans. 

“That’s it,” Kili smiles. “Enjoy it. Put your hands anywhere you want on me.”

Fili slides a hand from the wall to the side of of Kili’s head, and feels him lean forward to take his length into his warm mouth again, sucking and using his tongue. At his backside, he feels another finger press into his ass and he gasps.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, pushing down onto the digits. In response, Kili pushes up harder, his talented mouth following the blond’s movements. He shivers in delight and looks down at the other man, who works his hand up and down the base, then gently fondles his stones.

“Ungh,” Fili sighs in pleasure. “More, please. Please it feels--” 

Kili’s fingers turn within him and press in the direction of his prostate; he feels a burst of pleasure within. “Oh fuck me!” His fingers entwine in Kili’s hair, pulling the brunet further down the length of his cock.

Kili makes a gagging noise then pulls back for a moment. “We’ll get to that that next.” Kili gently licks Fili’s tip, then swirls his tongue around once before taking him again, sliding far down his length. 

Fili shudders. It’s certainly not his first, but it’s never felt this incredible before. There’s a beautiful man kneeling on his floor, giving him the best blowjob of his life. Two fingers twist within him, immediately pressing against his prostate again.

“Oh fuck,” Fili moans. “Oh, fuck you’re amazing.” His body trembles and he concentrates on remaining upright, despite his shaky legs and his stuttered gasps for breath trying to topple him.

Kili begins to bob up and down his length, his fingers gently pressing within him, his left hand moving down and rolling his stones. It builds in intensity, and Fili bucks his hips urgently and grinds his ass down on Kili’s digits, desperate for more friction and pressure. His knees go weak and Kili’s hand rolls his stones again as they draw up. 

Fili feels like he can hardly breathe at this point.

Kili gently drags his teeth along the bottom of Fili’s shaft, and the blond explodes in the other man’s mouth, whining as the mouth continues to suck him through his climax. His legs are unsteady and both hands are wound into Kili’s hair, desperately holding on. There’s a loud clunk as his head falls back against the wall; he closes his eyes, trying to control what few breaths he can manage.

Kili pulls off, then gently leans in to kiss the tip before standing. Both of his hands go to Fili’s shaking shoulders. “You alright?”

“Am I alright?” Fili laughs. “I’m better than alright, so much better. You are amazing. I’m just trying to regain control of myself after that.”

“Good,” Kili’s hands comes up, gently brushing blond hair back off his forehead and settling on Fili’s shoulder. “Because I was hoping you’d let me fuck you over the back of your sofa next.”

Fili swallows and looks up, meeting intense brown eyes, unsure if he’s heard correctly. “You what?”

“I want to keep going. I want to fuck you over the sofa, y’know, so we don’t get the bed dirty. Yet,” he grins brightly. “Can I do that? Do you have some lube and a condom?”

“Y-yes,” Fili stutters. “I’ll go get it.” He disappears around the corner into his bedroom, quickly grabbing all the dirty clothes and throwing them into the closet floor and closing it, and straightening the bedsheets for later. He reaches into the nightstand and pulls out the blue tube and a silver foil, heading back into the small lounge.

There, Kili is removing the last of his clothes, and Fili stops in his tracks, grabbing the door frame to steady himself. His body is slender but toned; with a perfectly rounded ass and beautiful long legs that he wants to run his hands over. Sweat glistens across a broad back and Fili unconsciously licks his lips. He’s staring at strong shoulders and arms when the other man turns around, and his eyes drop down to see a long, engorged cock waiting for him.

Kili looks back at him then grins. “Ready?”

“Oh hell yes,” Fili replies, handing him the lube and condom then walking around the back of his furniture.

“Just let me know if you want me to slow down or stop,” Kili says. “I can get a little rough in this position,” he explains with a smile, unwrapping the foil packet. “Once we’re in bed I tend to be a little more gentle though. I promise to show you that later if you’ll let me. You okay with that?”

Fili manages a nod before he’s shoved down over the back of his sofa and his feet kicked apart. “You weren’t kidding,” he says, turning to look back with a smile.

“Shh,” Kili says, and Fili feels two fingers quickly breach him, he can’t help the whimper that escapes his lips. Kili’s other hand gently roams his backside, his touch light which causes the smaller man to shiver. The two fingers begin to pull and stretch around his hole, and the second hand leaves his backside; he can hear the lube cap opened and the fingers withdrawn. Moments later three fingers enter, cold and slick with lube and he wriggles and grunts. The other hand rests against his backside momentarily, and Fili grasps at the sofa cushions, digging his fingers in.

“Wider,” Kili says. It’s a command, not a request.

Fili obeys, spreading his legs. He feels vulnerable, his most tender parts on display, and he swallows nervously, waiting for the next touch.

“Good,” he hears the brunet say, a hint of a grin in his voice. Next the fingers disappear, and he can feel Kili’s body slotting in against his own, then lining up the tip of his cock with Fili’s entrance.

Fili moans as Kili slides in, closing his eyes and clenching the sofa fabric. It feels wonderful, the stretch and just a little burn and he wants more. The blond leans back, trying to impale himself on the other, but hands quickly move to his hips, holding him.

“Not yet,” Kili’s pleasant baritone says, but Fili pushes back again, desperate.

“Please!” he begs.

In response, Kili’s fingers dig into his thighs, hoisting him up until his toes can barely brush the floor and he’s fully resting on the back of the sofa. He has no more leverage to press back. Kili’s hand caresses his left cheek, the other firmly on his hip.

“That’s better,” Kili mutters, thrusting halfway within the man below before bringing his hands up and gently running nails up and down the blond’s back.

“Fuck me already,” Fili protests, trying to find the floor with his toes. Nails rake across his back and he gasps, squirming to turn around. A hand presses down between his shoulder blades, keeping him bent over the sofa.

“When I’m ready, gorgeous.” 

Fili feels the body bend over his; sliding ever so slightly further in. He gasps when gentle kisses are placed along his spine. Hands close over his fists, fingers entwining. Again Kili stops, partially within but offering no further stimulation. The contrast between rough touches and soft caresses is driving Fili wild with desire. 

“Please fuck me already,” he whines, surprising even himself.

“You sure you want it?” the brunet replies, a tease in his voice. He moves slowly, torturously, back and forth. 

“Yes! Please,” Fili says again, squirming and wanting more of that heat seated inside of him. “Please fuck me now!”

“Since you asked nicely.” The hands release his own, and again he feels the tease of nails moving up his arms, then down his back and over his hips before wrapping around his thighs. Kili both pulls him back and pushes in one swift movement.

Fili cries out as Kili’s skin slaps against his, stretched widely and the burn reaching into his core. His fingers find the cushion of the sofa again, but he can’t grasp the taut fabric as Kili pulls out and pounds back into him repeatedly, his entire body jolting with every thrust.

“Oh yeah,” Kili growls from above, moving hard and fast.

Fili wants to say something, but when he opens his mouth all that comes out are pleasured moans, whines and groans. He arches his back and futilely tries to find something to hold onto, something to steady himself against the onslaught, some sense of control.

Kili must sense this, as moments later the taller man slows down long enough to reach down and grab Fili’s wrists, pulling them back and pinning them both with a single hand in the small of his back. “Just ride it out, babe.”

Fili’s own hardened length is rubbing into the back of the sofa, aching and leaking, and he can no longer feel the cheap carpet against his toes. He relaxes into in and allows the beautiful brunet to have full control over him. Once he surrenders, heat pools in his stomach, and he becomes hypersensitive to every movement. He closes his eyes, moaning and listening to each slap of skin; savouring the burn and stretch of his muscle and the sensation of being filled by Kili’s cock.

The hand not holding his wrists reaches around and brushes his belly, before finding its target; it strokes the head of his cock and the touch is enough to send Fili over the edge again. He clenches around Kili’s organ as he shoots his release into the sofa. The tightness encourages the brunet who continues with a few fast thrusts before he reaches his climax with a loud sigh. He releases Fili’s wrists before collapsing onto the blond, pressing against his back. Sweaty and sticky, they both lay contently for a minute.

“I can’t believe you came again before I did,” Kili says. “It’s been awhile since I’ve accomplished that.”

“I don’t believe you,” Fili says breathlessly. “I don’t know how anybody could hold back with you doing that to them.”

The brunet laughs brightly and carefully lifts up and off. Before Fili can push himself back and find the floor, strong arms wrap around his middle and pull him up. He’s set down for a brief moment, then Kili sidesteps and sweeps him up in his arms.

Both naked, there’s nothing for Fili to grab onto and he can only wrap an arm around his partner. Kili walks around to the front of the sofa, gently setting Fili down onto it and then sitting beside him. The brunet’s hand moves up to the other’s cheek with a smile, his thumb tracing down the jawline. “Thank you. You were fantastic.”

Fili smiles back. “I had the easy part. Just laid there.”

“You let me take a little more control than others have in the past. It was nice. Fun once in awhile,” he says, turning and positioning himself over the blond. 

Fingers gently brush down Fili’s sides, and he shivers in delight. “I love how you touch me,” he says breathlessly.

Kili grins. “Good, because I enjoy touching you.” The fingers continue to trace gently across his chest and abdomen, coming close to his cock but deliberately avoiding it.

“You’re such a tease,” Fili mutters, squirming and aching for more.

“Shower and then I can lay you out on your bed and we can continue? I won’t be satisfied until I’ve made you come at least three times tonight.”

Fili grins at the brunet. “I like this plan.”

Kili jumps up off the sofa and offers a hand and another smile. “Let’s get to it then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hanging out on Tumblr - [FuryNZ](http://furynz.tumblr.com/).


End file.
